Maxine and The Kitchen Brothers
by Allusia16
Summary: (Season 2) Mike's sister Maxine showed up to visit her big brother and her rivals, the Kitchen Brothers. The three are always trying to out do each other. Now she finds herself caught between them and a hard place when they finally decide to put her in her place once and for all. (Kitchen BrothersXOC)


1

I use to ask myself how I got into these messes. I never wanted to be in them, but like my brother always said 'When you are put into a position you don't want to be in, just do what you have to in order to get out alive'. My vision was black until the black cloth was taken off my eyes.

I blinked for a second before seeing red and black. My vision cleared and there he was standing in his red jacket with a white jacket underneath and black collared shirt underneath. His black hat sat perfectly on his head and he just stared at me with calm yet solid eyes.

"Gale?" I asked in confusion as I tried to move only to see that my hands were above me. I looked up to see they were handcuffed to a large hook connected to a chain on the ceiling. We were in a square room. What was going on? I remembered quickly. The hotel, my brother Mike was going out to run an errand with Joe Bulo and he told his enforcers to stay behind this time. I was visiting after being allowed vacation by my boss, Hamish Broker. For a while the Kitchen Brothers and I never got along only because they tried to outdo me in killing and enforcement work. I didn't use guns really unless I had to. I used knives and poisons.

We both worked for the Kansas City Mafia, so my question was, why am I tied up, and where were my pants!

"What the hell is this?" I asked. Gale said nothing of course and I heard the door close, and his eyes looked around me with the tilt of his head. I turned a bit to see Wayne right behind me. "One of you answer me."

Were they going to kill me? I hadn't done anything to offend them back at the hotel. We hadn't seen each other in years really, so when I showed up two days ago, I was civil with them.

"Someone needs to put you in your place." Gale said slowly removing his red coat and my eyes widened some.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I got no answer. "Gale!" In seconds a pair of hands came around my chest and took hold of my white blouse and ripped it right down the middle.

"Wayne!" I screamed out in shock looking at him as he walked around me with a smirk. I had on a lace brown bra and matching panties. That's right. I was going to take a shower and only got my pants out when I was suddenly bound and gagged and for a little while knocked on conscious. I looked around seeing a window to the far left of me and beneath it a large bed.

"What the hell!" I asked looking at the twins now as they began to remove more and more of their clothes. My eyes widened as I figured they were going to put some different kind of clothes on to kill me, but now they both just dropped their pants in unison and kicked them to the wall and now removed their hats in unison revealing choppy black hair. They only had white tank tops on and red and black boxers. Well Wayne had on black boxers and Gale had on red. Of course. I tried to fight the cuffs but was powerless, and was glad my feet touched the ground so my wrists wouldn't lose circulation.

"You cooperate and we will let you go." Wayne said.

"Or we will keep you depending on if you're good or not." Gale added. Wow, this is the most I have ever heard and witness them talking. I swallowed some.

"What are you talking about? My brother will not stand for this." I said and now they both laughed and Wayne began to move around behind me again. Now I felt his hands on my hips, the warmth of his body radiated onto to me and I tensed.

"But that would cause conflict." Gale said mockingly.

"And you hate conflict." Wayne added as his hands moved up my flat stomach and towards my bra. His fingers rested beneath the wire and curled inward before he pulled them right up causing me to gasp in both shock and the air that hit my nipples.

I hated that these fuckers were right. I hated conflict and I guess that's what made me a good enforcer, because it was easy for me to get rid of enemies for my boss who could cause conflict for him. If I told my brother, who knows what could happen, and they had a mission to finish. It could end badly for me anyways if I decided to tell Mike. If he did something stupid, our boss would kill us all. I tensed up once more as I feel a warm hand slide beneath the brim of my panties and I can feel Wayne's fingers tease the lips of my vagina.

"So you know what this means, Maxine." Gale said lowly as he approached me now. I looked up at him struggling a bit before feeling him grope my breasts.

"Your ours now." they said in unison. I felt Gale's thumbs press into my nipples and I shivered a bit at the feeling that began to grow inside me. He then leaned his face towards me, and I chomped up at him causing him to move his head back and put on his serious face. Well serious faces were all the twins knew.

"It seems we will have to get right down to business then." Gale said and I glared at him, but that glare didn't last and I felt two fingers enter me causing me to struggle some. Wayne's hands kept hold on my wrist and I felt his lips pressing into my neck biting down on my soft flesh.

"You have to be gentle with her for now, Gale." His brother lightly chastised. I whimpered trying to move from his hold, but he pressed his crotch right into my back side and I could feel his hardened shaft pressing against me. "You know black women can be pretty wild if you play with them right."

Gale arched a brow at his brother and looked at me.

"Is that so?" he said now looking at my breasts as they were still in his hands. He then looked back up at me with a smirk.

"Oh don't you dare." I warned only to have my warning ignored. He leaned down and took my right nipple into his mouth biting down on it firmly causing me to growl out. Wayne's fingers began to move in and out of me at an even pace, and he began to nibble and bite on my soft flesh.

"Mmm tastes like that cocoa butter lotion." Gale teased looking up at me as he rolled his tongue around my nipple. I winced feeling more shocks of tingles and pleasure began to fill up my body and I could feel my vagina growing wet around Wayne's fingers and slowly, I began to throb.

"Stop." I commanded." Please." But I got no answer. Now I felt another finger pushing into my wet folds and I yelped feeling my legs begin to open a bit on their own. I tried to wiggle my hips, but it only made Wayne's fingers push deeper inside me and he curled them up and I trembled now at the hot feeling inside me causing my stomach to tighten up.

"Oh god." I said in a low tone. I could feel Wayne's hips moving up and down into me against my ass. And now my nipples were hardening up under Gale's touches and I shook my head feeling a light moan escape me. Gale looked up at me and in one swift move, his lips were on mine, his beard tickling me a bit. I moaned against his lips feeling his tongue moving all around my mouth exploring every inch of it. I tried to push him out with my tongue, but I only got his tongue moving against mine. My body was on fire now, and I could feel my chest rising and falling in quick motions. It had been quite some time since I had sex, so all of this teasing was making me ache all over. Gale removed his lips from mine and went back to torturing my breasts. My fingers curled into fists now and I feel a hand pressing against my ass cheeks squeezing them. I couldn't even tell whose it was, but since one of my breasts were free, I had figured it was Gale

Now I can feel Gale pressing himself into my thigh, and I can feel his hardened shaft pressing into me. I whimpered at the feeling.

"Please, stop, I can't take it." I whispered and now Wayne's hand that was not inside me gripped my cheeks and made me look at him. His eyes were dark like the first day I had met him.

"If we move you to the bed, will you behave?" he asked seriously, and I glanced at the bed for a moment having an idea of what they were going to do. I only nodded and Wayne removed his fingers from me, looked at Gale, and nodded. Gale responded by moving to his jacket and pulling out a small metal object. He moved to my cuffs and I heard a few clicking sounds and as he did this, his eyes predator like eyes didn't leave me. When they were in action with my brother, these boys were intimidating. I felt my hands pull a part and I rubbed them a bit trying not to look Gale over while I did it. For older men, they had some flat toned stomachs. I looked over my shoulder to see Wayne staring at me. He raised his arm in the direction of the bed and I slowly walked towards it.

They followed right behind me, and I was able to look the bed over once I was at the end of it. It was large, a king size, and had a white comforter over it with four pillows at the head. I turned and looked at the twins and they just stared at me and both of their tank tops were gone and as were their boxers. I looked at their broad shoulders and the hair they had right in the middle of their chest. Now my eyes went south and I took in the sight of their cocks. They were large and long and thick looking. I knew this was happening, and there was nothing I could do to get out of it. Well I could fight them, but I was sure to lose against both of them. Instead, I slid off my bra and the boys watched some more and now they both just looked at my breasts for a second. Now my hands moved down to my hips and their eyes followed. I removed my panties and stepped out of them. I swallowed some and looked at them showing as much strength as I could. I

"How do you want me?" I asked almost nervously. I had never had two guys before and I wasn't going to start acting like I had now. The twins looked at me for a moment, and I almost forgot which was which until I noted the white shade of facial hair in their beards. Gale had a small line patch on his right, and Wayne had his on the left. The two looked back at me and in seconds, Wayne moved up to me and gripped my ass cheeks hard lifting me up into the air. I gasped and held onto him as he pinned me down on the bed. His lips were warm and his beard tickled me too. He dominated my mouth, biting down on my bottom lip and tugging at it.

I moaned out against his lips and he ran his hands over my body. He moved off to the right of me, and another hand took my chin and turned me to the left side. Gale was there now replacing Wayne's lips. I couldn't help but let my right hand come up and caress his face. His hand did the same motions as me, and I could feel the heat rising inside me. I felt both of their hands grab me I let them move my hands to their chests. I was able to run my fingers over the patches of chest hair they had until they were motioning my hand to other places. I could feel two large… things pressed against my fingers and already my fingers wrapped around their shafts, and in unison the boys let out an airy moan.

Gales hand moved down as well, and Wayne's hand followed. I felt fingers pressed into my clit as another hand's fingers dipping inside me causing my head to fall back and my lips let out a blissful moan. I began to stroke the boys faster and they began to grunt and moan as they kissed my shoulders and neck. The fingers inside me began to pump me faster causing my hips to lift up into them. The fingers against my clit were doing their job well. Our bodies, well our hips, were jerking and pulsing into each other, and I could feel my toes curling and my legs spreading wise.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" I panted. Wayne's face was pressed into my neck while Gale's face was buried in my shoulder. The room filled with our moans and our bodies began to spasm, and we moaned together as I reached my climax and they came all over my hands. Our bodies melted into the blankets now and I removed my hands from their cocks and they did the same of me. I looked at my hands to see cum coated both my hands. I could feel their gazes on me, wondering what I was planning to do. I brought my fingers to my lips and just licked them clean of their hot semen. It was salty but not gross tasting.

I then looked down to they were still hard. What was I to do now?

"Ride me." I hear Wayne command and I looked at him upon hearing his firm words. He was just staring at me, his hardened stare breaking to reveal lust and passion. I looked him over for a second before slowly sitting up and swinging my legs over his hips. I slowly pressed my vagina against the head of his cock, and already I was so sensitive. Wayne was too, because the moment our bodies met, he jerked a bit. Slowly, I let my vagina take in his head, and we both groaned out gently.

I could see, Gale out of the corner of my eyes, stroking himself slowly as he watched me. I let gravity take hold and my body slid right down on Wayne's shaft causing me to moan out and freeze in all movements. His cock stretched me out and I bit my lip feeling his hands slide from my hips and up to my breasts. I swallowed some and began to move my hips up and down on him. Wayne's lips quivered as if holding back a snarl and I began to move faster panting now as I placed my hands against his stomach.

His head fell back and his eyes closed as I continued to make the bed shake beneath us. My walls throbbed from the stimulation and I looked at Gale with lustful eyes as I rode his brother into submission. We shared a deep stare for a moment before he got up now and moved behind me. He put his hand against my back and forced me down onto Wayne's chest. I knew what he was doing, so I slowed my movements down some so he could position himself. I felt his head now pressed against my ass and for a second he pulls back and spits on his hand slicking up his shaft before pressing it against me once more.

He starts to push into me and my ass is already tightening up around him as he began to push further into my ring of muscles. I closed my eyes and groaned a bit at the feeling.

"Gotta tight ass." Gale forced out as he continued to push into me.

"Yeah and you got a fat dick." I said feeling mild discomfort. I groan out in pain and I feel Wayne's hand pressed against my cheek as if trying to sooth me. Odd. Once he was inside me, Gale groaned but only gave me a few seconds to adjust before sliding out and sliding back in. He kept an easy pace before motioning my hips to move so Wayne wouldn't be left out. It took us a minute to set an agreeable pace, but we managed to get it, and now our hips were moving into one another stretching me out swiftly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I chanted feeling pain and pleasure building up inside me. It felt so good, I couldn't hold back any longer. They grunted and panted and moaned lowly as they thrust up inside me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt I was going to reach my limit soon.

"No," Gale said pulling me up some, "You better not cum yet." Wayne gripped my hips now ramming up into me.

"You have to ask permission." he said. All of this was too much. For middle aged men they were ramming me like mad beasts.

"Please!" I cried out feeling my body ready to explode.

"Please what?" they asked in unison while panting as well.

"Please can I cum!" I shouted and after a few seconds of silence they increased their speed once more causing me to yell out in utter bliss.

"What will you do for us, if we let you cum!" Wayne asked with a smirk and I looked down at him.

"Whatever you want!" I moaned out. I couldn't believe I was saying this.

"Say that you will be ours whenever we want." Gale said in my ear, as his arm wrapped around my stomach possessively.

"No matter the mission, you will not fuck another man." Wayne added.

"Say it." Gale commanded in my ear and I groaned feeling the roof of my sanity about to blow up.

"Okay, yes yes. I will be yours and fuck no other." I cried out. Gale looked at Wayne who nodded.

"Cum for us." Gale panted and just like that, I can feel my ass and vagina tightening up and the boys groan out loudly before shooting their loads deep inside me. My vagina is throbbing in pleasure as I feel my walls being coat with semen. My entire body was shaking and I fell against Wayne's chest and he chuckled and maneuvered me so that I was back in the middle. Slowly, they pulled out of me and wrapped an arm around me possessively.

"You were never going to let me go were you?" I asked as I stared up at the ceiling. I can feel both of their lips pressing into cheek.

"Never." they whispered in unison.


End file.
